


Everything He Gives

by Xingbaeks



Series: NSFW Practice [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Human, BaekXing, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Erotic Dancer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slight cheating mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: His scent was overwhelming, for being a human.





	Everything He Gives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another one shot ^.^
> 
> As the tags state, it is NSFW!!! At some point there's a tiny bit of feet action too.
> 
> Also alpha/human means exactly what it sounds like, Alpha Wolf Yixing and Erotic dance Baekhyun!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ~ I've been writing this for awhile because I added to it whenever I got stressed from school lol.

 

Yixing’s friends thought it would be a good idea to take him to a strip club for his bachelor party. He wasn’t into the idea but to humor his friends he went a long with it.

The music was loud, and the people were rowdy and cheering. Jongdae, his best man, led the pack of alphas to the back of the club, “This is the best seat in the house.” He said loudly, just in case they couldn’t hear him over the music. They were wolves, of course they could hear him, “You can see everyone on the stage.” He said, now pointing.

They pushed Yixing to the middle and ordered a round of drinks. Yixing was having fun, hardly paid attention to the men dancing, that is until _he_ came up on stage. Immediately Yixing’s attention switched to the new dancer. It wasn’t only the way he danced, the way he moved his hips to the beat of the music, the way he did those complicated moves on the pole, it was the sweetness. He was human, Yixing knew that for sure and yet he was the only one he could smell. The scent was overwhelming he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“You like him? I’ll buy you a private dance.” Jongdae winked and before Yixing could refuse Jongdae exited the booth quickly.

 

It wasn’t the last time Yixing visited the club.

 

“I like your lips a lot.” The older male whispered as he kept pecking Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun let himself be kissed, worshiped, adored. He lived for this.

Lately he’d become really fond of a customer. One that would stare at him as if he was the most delicious thing to exist, and the $100 tips weren’t so bad either. He wasn’t supposed to mix work with personal stuff. Honestly, he wasn’t supposed to do a lot of things, but he always did anyway so this, this was no different.

Zhang Yixing bought the VIP room for the night and Baekhyun to accompany him. It was a look but don’t touch deal but with them being the only ones in the room nobody had to know the things that happened behind the closed doors. There was no one to witness Baekhyun becoming a mess under Yixing’s eyes, his strong gaze that undressed him slowly.

It didn’t take long for Yixing to get Baekhyun naked, for their kisses to be more insisting. That’s another thing Baekhyun loved about Yixing, the way he was always ready to devour him and make him his for the night.

Yixing turned him around and pushed him up against the wall, trailing kisses down his back and kneeling to kiss his cheeks. He gripped them roughly and sucked on each one, Baekhyun was hard already dripping pre cum against the wall, Yixing spread him open and licked his pretty pink hole causing Baekhyun to mewl at the sudden feeling but soon he was moaning Yixing’s name as Yixing lapped his hole like a pudding cup, Baekhyun pulled his hair and pushed his ass back against Yixing’s mouth enjoying every second of it.

“OH SH-SHIT.” Baekhyun came with a loud moan, Yixing’s tongue and fingers still deep inside him. Yixing gave him a few more licks and pulled away, he kissed his thighs and bit them.

“You’re so hot.” He said, his voice raspy, as he gave Baekhyun a hard slap on his ass making him hiss at the pain.

Yixing pulled him against his chest and kissed him roughly, his tongue invading Baekhyun’s mouth, pulling on his lips with his teeth, sucking on his tongue. Baekhyun was breathless but he wanted more, always wanted more. Yixing gripped his ass tightly with his big hands.

“I need you inside me, please.” Baekhyun whispered when Yixing pulled away from his lips to kiss his neck.

Yixing smirked and stared into Baekhyun’s eyes, caressing his face with his fingertips, “Please what?” He asked.

“Please, daddy.” Baekhyun said as he bit his bottom lip.

“Good boy.” Yixing kissed him one last time before turning him around again, one of his hands around Baekhyun’s throat, his lips against his ear, “You need my dick inside you?”

“Y-yes, please daddy, please fuck me.”

Yixing loved hearing him say that, ‘daddy’, he loved the way his voice whimpered with anticipation making him even more hard than he already was, his hand tightened lightly around Baekhyun’s throat as he spanked him hard, Baekhyun moaned out in pleasure, he spanked him again and again. Baekhyun’s eyes were swelled with tears but the need to have Yixing fucking him only grew stronger.

Yixing kissed his shoulder blade as he massaged his red printed ass with his free hand, he stroked his dick a few times before pushing it inside him slowly. Baekhyun was glad he was finally in, a few more spanks and he would’ve cummed all over the wall again and daddy wouldn’t have liked that at all.

Yixing’s pace was slow. He pushed himself all the way in and pulled all the way out, only leaving the tip of his dick inside Baekhyun’s tight entrance. He repeated this a few times, stretching him, his long and thick dick feeling so good inside Baekhyun.

He let go of Baekhyun’s throat and put both of his hands on his waist. Baekhyun felt shivers down his spine, he knew what was coming next. He pushed his ass out to let himself be fucked mercilessly by Yixing.

Baekhyun moaned, his face against the wall, his hands trying to grip at the flat surface, the feeling of Yixing’s hard member rubbing over his sweet spot, making him feel so full and good, “A-are you going to knot me today?” Baekhyun asked nervously, Yixing always said no because he wasn’t an omega. He wasn’t a beta or an alpha either. He was just a human. A human who was infatuated with a big strong alpha who came to watch him dance and rearrange his guts all night.

“I like the scent you give off when you’re all worked up like this, it’s sweet, intoxicating.” Yixing stopped thrusting and held him, wrapping his hands around his waist and kissing his lips softly, “You’re so intoxicating.” Yixing said breathing heavily against his neck and nipping at it before growling and fucking him harder against the wall.

“Ahh—“ Baekhyun moaned loudly.

Baekhyun’s legs gave out from the trembling orgasm he had. Yixing caught him and picked him with ease and laid him on the couch, he wasted no time getting in between his legs again. Baekhyun caressed Yixing’s chest and arms with his hands, “You’re so hot.” He said before Yixing leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was rough and possessive, Baekhyun’s tongue being pulled into Yixing’s mouth and sucked on, Yixing’s mouth covering Baekhyun’s mouth, pulling and biting his lips. Yixing could never have enough. He loved the way Baekhyun tasted, how the shape of his lips fit perfectly against his, it only made him want to kiss him harder, more urgently.

It left Baekhyun breathless, each kiss. Yixing was strong and he liked that a lot. He took deep breathes as his hands traced Yixing’s back, feeling the ripple of his muscles, each shiver, under his touch. He felt happy, proud, that he caused that from a strong alpha.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.” Yixing warned as he nipped at his earlobe.

“Is that a promise?” Baekhyun cheekily asked. Yixing gave him a lazy grin, the one that just looks so attractive without even trying. Yixing spread his legs and slid back in, slowly. Baekhyun’s face contorted in pleasure from being stretched out again.

The rhythm was picked up quickly, Yixing fucked him hard against the couch, digging deep and reaching all those good places that made Baekhyun lose his mind.

“More, give me, m-ore.” Baekhyun begged through moans.

Yixing pulled out and turned Baekhyun on his side, closing his legs together and roughly sliding back inside him making him gasp. His senses were more alert like this, if he thought Yixing’s dick wouldn’t be able to reach deeper he was wrong. “Oh, oh, f-fuck.” He moaned once Yixing started to pick up the pace again, hitting his spot harder, he grabbed on to the pillow tightly and spread his legs, it felt overwhelming, he placed his other hand on Yixing’s hip to steady himself as Yixing continued to fuck him relentlessly.

“You sound so good baby, so fucking good.” Yixing growled through his teeth. He grabbed Baekhyun’s leg, the one he wasn’t laying on, and pulled it towards him, kissing his calf, biting. He pushed Baekhyun’s leg towards his chest and slowed his thrusts as he kissed his heel and licked underneath his foot, the feeling was different and new for Baekhyun but when Yixing started sucking on his toes and thrusting into him hard again, his eyes rolled in pleasure, meaning he wasn’t opposed to it.

“I’m gonna cum- I’m gon-“ Baekhyun bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning as he came all over his stomach.

Yixing kissed his forehead softly and pulled out, “Don’t le-ave.” Baekhyun said in a shaky voice, his eyes still closed, he reached for Yixing, “Please, please stay.”

Yixing caressed his face and kissed his lips tenderly, “I won’t be able to stop if I stay.”

“Then don’t stop.”

He’d been with Yixing many times but never like this. Yixing always left before finishing.

Yixing kissed him as Baekhyun shifted to lay on his back, he spread his legs and pulled Yixing’s hips towards him, inviting him. Soon enough Baekhyun’s legs rested over Yixing’s forearms as he fucked him, Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise as he started to feel the stretch inside him. “Baby,” Baekhyun gasped and pulled on Yixing’s hair as Yixing continued to thrust as he sucked marks on Baekhyun’s chest and neck, distracting him from the pain.

Yixing’s knot rubbed against his prostate each time he thrusted, Baekhyun loved this new feeling, he was lost in the overstimulation, moaning “Y-yes, yes.” Over and over. Yixing pulled Baekhyun’s arms away from his neck and held them above his head, “You’re mine.” Yixing said possessively before he released deep inside of him, filling him up with his cum. Baekhyun admitted to himself that it had hurt but when it all spurted out, hitting his sweet spot with so much force that he came again and listening to Yixing’s animalistic sounds against his ear only made it better.

“I like it like this.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Like what?” Yixing asked staring into his eyes.

“When you hold my hands while you pound me.” Baekhyun moaned the last part as Yixing pulled out of him and smiled, rubbing Baekhyun’s lips with his thumb before leaning down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! Please comment or let me know here: @1004bx if you liked it! It'll really make my day <3


End file.
